A Demon in Heaven
by anonymau5
Summary: Kurt and Ororo have a friendly little chat late at night, while watching B movies. Short little oneshot.


Kurt was in Heaven

Kurt was in Heaven. He wasn't sure why.

He was lying on the couch in the lounge. It was about twelve at night, and most mutants had gone to bed. Except Storm and himself; they had been caught up in the mesmerizing lure of late-night TV. Granted, it wasn't that entertaining, but it had a hypnotic sort of quality to it. However, he didn't like iFrankenstein meets the Space Monster/i much; so far there was no Frankenstein, and the space monster looked like a man with seaweed on his chest. No wonder the B movie (even for it's time) had been moved to such a late time slot. There was also a CD, set on repeat, playing lowly and quietly in the background; one of the mutants had left their Dashboard Confessional CD playing, and had probably gone to brush their teeth with intentions to come back and get it, but had gotten too sleepy to retrieve it.

Half of Kurt was hanging off the couch. One of his legs had slipped off the sofa and was lying on the floor, and his tail was also lying there, flicking around a bit like a cat's would. His head was resting just below Storm's chest. She was lying on the couch as well. It was a posture both of them had naturally adapted once the other mutants had begun to leave the comforts of the couch and left them slumped over slightly. Neither of them had made any attempt to move since. Storm was also causally rubbing Kurt's exposed belly, his shirt having been hitched up slightly in the process of slowly but surely falling over on the couch. She seemed fascinated and perhaps amused by the soft fur that covered Kurt's tum; it was soft, much like that of a puppy's. Kurt made no objections.

"I don't get it." Kurt said suddenly, breaking the silence between the two as they gazed rather blankly at the TV. Storm yawned in a sort of response. "Zey vere just attacked by a monster zat crawled out of 'ze sea, and now zey're going on a cheerful ride on 'zis guy's moped, vile a ilove song/i plays in 'ze background? Vouldn't 'zey still be a little…shocked or some'sing?" Kurt asked, looking rather puzzled, his lips pursed.

Storm shrugged and shifted a bit. "It would be too angsty." She said simply, using a word she was sure she had never used before, and perhaps never again. "Films like these couldn't be too angst-filled or dramatic. I guess people didn't like that." Storm said. Kurt looked up at her.

"But vat about all zose romance films? Zose vere overly dramatic." He pointed out, pointing a finger at her. Storm shrugged simply again.

"The masses crave drama." She said, contradicting what she had just said earlier.

Kurt blinked, listening to the Dashboard Confessional CD repeat itself faintly in the background. The musical interlude on iFrankenstein Meets the Space Monster/i was still going steady and strong, and to be frank Kurt was getting tired of it. Judging by the look on Storm's face, she was too. That song was annoying, whatever it was. Kurt wondered absently where the remote was. Were they, then, watching this horribly made movie due to the fact that neither of them knew where the remote might be? Quite possibly, yes.

Storm continued to pluck absently at the fur on Kurt's stomach in a sort of automatic way. Whether she realized at this point that she was doing it, Kurt wasn't sure. After a moment of silence, however, filled only with the continuous, annoying love-song music of a supposed horror movie, Storm spoke up.

"What's it like in Germany?"

Kurt looked up and shrugged. "It's okay, I suppose. 'Ze people, vell, some of 'zem, are pretty nice. 'Ze circuses are vonderful." He added.

"I wonder why?" Storm laughed, smirking, and nudged Kurt. "Not getting vain, are we, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "It ivas/i vonderful, 'zough." He sighed. "Just 'ze thought 'zat people assumed I vas normal, only a demon in costume, vas lovely."

"As normal as an acrobat could be." Storm added.

"Eh, I vas normal enough." Kurt said simply.

"Well I like you the way you are." Storm said, ruffling Kurt's hair in a friendly manner. "You're like a big, fuzzy blue dog." She said, and patted his tum. Kurt smiled.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"So is 'zat a good thing or bad thing?"

"Oh, good, defiantly."

There was another pause between them, broken only by the sudden strum of guitar strings as Dashboard Confessional struck up another tune softly in the background.

"Storm?" Kurt asked suddenly. Storm glanced down at the demon in her lap.

"Yes?"

Kurt swallowed. "'Ave you…'ave you seen 'ze vay some of 'ze students look at me?" He asked quietly. Storm frowned at him.

"Look at you how?" She inquired.

"Just…how 'zey look at me. Passing glances. It's not as if 'zey vere scared of me, but rather 'zey think of me as a…freak. Ja, a freak. 'Zey eizher hurry past me or stop and stare." Kurt explained.

"Aw, Kurt, they're just not used to you, that's all." Storm replied, ruffling Kurt's curly dark blue hair again. "Nobody thinks you're a freak. We're all in the same barrel here."

Kurt grumped, and frowned. "'Zey think I'm different. I look different." He pointed out.

"Well, you ido/i look different, but not in a bad way." Storm said.

"…you don't think I'm a freak, do you?"

"Of course not!" Storm looked appalled. "You're a very handsome mutant, Mister Wagner." She said, surprised by how easily he could assume people disliked him. It must have been something automatic for Kurt at this point.

"Do you see 'ze vay Rogue looks at me?" Kurt asked, quite out of the blue.

"What?"

"She…stares at me. Even afta' I saved 'er ven she vas yanked out of 'ze X-Jet." He explained. "I don't know if it's good or bad or vat." He sighed and looked down at his tail, which flicked a little in response. "Maybe it's 'ze tail."

"Where does this come from all of a sudden?" Storm asked, nudging his tail. "She thinks you're an interesting person. Stop thinking the world hates you because of the way you look, Kurt."

"But 'ze vorld idoes/i hate me be'cuz' of 'ze vay I look. Do you think I'm an interesting person?" Kurt inquired, head tilted to the side. He glanced over at the TV as it switched to commercials finally.

"You're very interesting, Kurt."

"…Storm?"

"Yes?"

"Vy are ve vatching 'zis?"


End file.
